Chills
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: It's cold in the training room. fou is sitting out, admiring the veiw. But could it turn to something more, very quickly? AllenXFou Oneshot!


**Random oneshot I thought up while rereading D. Gray Man. Please note, I really have to preference who Allen really ends up with, Fou just seems funner to work with. **

_** Who IS he?**_** She wondered as she glared at the white hair teenager from across the practice room.**

** They were sitting in the training room, watching Bak train against dummies they set up since she was too tired to spar after fighting with Allen. She was completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She hand no idea why he did this too her. **

** Sure, he was well muscled, he had a cute face. He had very silky hair and she had often aimed for it in the sparring matches and tried to cut off the uneven parts. He always looked so surprised and funny when he barely dodged the slash that was aimed at his hair, but he thought was at him. She shivered as she felt the cold air in the sanctuary.**

** She suddenly felt a coat wrap around her shoulder. She stiffened and looked behind her shoulder. Allen smiled, finishing wrapping the coat around. Her she blushed, drawing the folds of the warm coat around her very cold stomach. She wished she chosen warmer clothes.**

** "Are you cold?" Allen asked, sitting down beside her.**

** "No, I have a hobby of shivering." She snapped.**

** She didn't want the heartbreak, she didn't want the feelings. She didn't like the blood rushing to her face when she thought about him. And she DEFINITELY didn't like having the feelings in sparring. It dulled her strikes and she didn't want to soften him up in battle. But she couldn't help but be careful when she sparred.**

** "You're blushing, are you okay?" Allen asked, pointing to the light scarlet on her cheeks.**

** She looked down, suddenly developing an interest in Allen's shoes. She shifted her toes inward and hid her blush inside the coat collar. Allen leaned out, trying to see if Fou was still blushing. When he saw that she was, he frowned.**

** "Are you sure you're not sick or something?" Allen asked.**

** "Guardian Deities cannot become sick." Bak said from behind Allen.**

** Allen jumped, falling on the floor and quickly crawled backwards to back up against a pillar. Bak laughed as he walked away and down the hall. Allen shivered. His tight fitting clothes providing little warmth, Fou knew as she had watched many new recruits shivering for a while before they got used to the tight combat ready clothing.**

** "Would you like your coat back stupid?" Fou said as she watched Allen being creeped out by the randomly appearing Bak.**

** Allen nodded and Fou quickly pulled Allen back to the bench and wrapped the large exorcist coat around them both. Allen smiled as he pulled the sleeve across his chest. Fou scooted closer to Allen, pulling the coat tighter around them.**

** "You're awful close." Allen noted.**

** Fou blushed, the dark red covering her cheeks as she looked at Allen. Allen smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.**

** "You look cuter in the outfit I found you in." Fou noted as she pulled as his collar.**

** "I'm not sure if that means you liked me in the button up white shirt or you liked me almost dead in a bamboo forest." Allen sweatdropped.**

** Fou smiled, pulling Allen down to her level, "I meant your clothes. By the way, you're very sexy in those clothes." She traced her finger down his neck.**

** Allen shivered slightly at the touch, "thank you." He said.**

** Fou leaned into his neck, smelling the sweet scent, it was something she couldn't put her finger on. It was something that smelled exactly like him, but was so exotic is was making her giddy with joy.**

** "Allen, kiss me." Fou said, breathing the words into his neck.**

** Allen hesitated only a moment before he tilted her head up and his lips meet hers. She smiled into the kiss, the warmth spreading through her whole body. It was better than sitting by a fire, it was warmer than getting bundled up in blankets, it was softer than his hair, and it was sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted before.**

** His lips tasted sweet as she licked them, like sugar, and they were so soft she swore she could fall asleep right there. Allen opened his mouth, and Fou's tongue quickly wrapped Allen's in its tight loving embrace. **

** Allen groaned into the kiss as he started wrestling with her tongue, he won quickly as he found Fou to be quiet pleasantly submissive. He started loving this side of her, finding her submissive after trying to kill him for so long.**

** There was a tightness in his lungs as he realized his body need oxygen. They broke away from the kiss, gasping lightly for air. He smiled as he looked as Fou, who's tongue was still hanging out of her mouth.**

** "You know," She panted, "I always found your hair extremely soft."**

** "Is that why you aimed for it in practice and give me light haircuts?" Allen asked, smiling as he pulled her on top of him.**

** "Mmmmhmmm." Fou said, smiling as she felt Allen shift her to sit on his chest.**

** Allen licked his lips as he kissed her jaw, then he neck and then he kissed her collarbone. Allen licked the spot and sucked on the flesh. Fou had the brief thought that if Allen had his way, she would probably be covered in a neat line of hickeys that spelled out his name on her stomach.**

** "You do realize that hickeys will last for a long time?" Fou said as Allen nipped, bit and sucked on the tasty flesh he was kissing.**

** He pulled away after another minute, revealing the hickey, it was obvious that it would last at least two weeks. He smiled as he lick it before returning to kissing her intently. Fou moaned into the kiss as she felt Allen's tongue lick her lips.**

** "are you enjoying that?" a voice said. **

** Allen glanced over Fou's shoulder, turning his head to the side so he would not break the kiss, but was still able to see who is was. Bak smiled and Allen noticed at least three others he didn't care to name, as well as a computer monitor that held Komui's face. Allen raised an eyebrow and flicked them off before returning to kissing Fou.**

** "Bak is stalking Lenalee." He said as he broke away and quickly returned to kissing the girl before him.**

** He heard a crash, possibly Bak passing out in surprise or embarrassment, or hives, or maybe Komui jumping through the computer link and straggling and bashing him upside the head with a vase. He didn't care. A certain flat chested girl was holding his attention and trying to suck his tongue out of his mouth. It was starting to hurt.**

**Done, Oneshot, enjoy. ^_^**


End file.
